


New Adventures

by alkjira



Series: Valentine's Day Collection 2015 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Smaug, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, fem!Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nori? You-? <em>Baby</em>?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, and yes,” Nori said, nudging her foot against her brother’s. “I’m Nori, that’s me, and I’m having a baby. Glóin and I. We’re having a baby.”</p><p> “So soon?” Dori breathed, silver-blue eyes wide with awe. “You’ve only been married a year.”</p><p>“We have been practising a lot,” Nori smirked, and it widened into a grin when Dori made a face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this is a sequel to
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt Fic- Arranged Marriage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2437850/chapters/5664665)

“I’m with child.”  
  
Dori dropped the cup he was holding and the ear of it broke as it hit the floor. But he didn’t appear to care. Nor about the spilled tea.  
  
“Nori? You-? _Baby_?”  
  
“Yes, yes, and yes,” Nori said, nudging her foot against her brother’s. “I’m Nori, that’s me, and I’m having a baby. Glóin and I. We’re having a baby.”

“So soon?” Dori breathed, silver blue eyes wide with awe. “You’ve only been married a year.”

“We have been practising a _lot_ ,” Nori smirked, and it widened into a grin when Dori made a face.  
  
“I don’t want to know.” Then he brightened again. “A baby,” he said, voice full of quiet wonder. “Glóin must be thrilled.”

Nori glanced away. “I’ve- not told him yet.”  
  
Some part of Nori expected Dori to ask if she wasn’t sure it was Glóin’s, if that was why she’d not said anything, but he just took her hands and held them, saying nothing until she looked at him again.  
  
Even though he hadn’t asked, Nori still wanted to promise that of _course_ it was Glóin’s. She’d never- she couldn’t- No matter what people thought, she _wouldn't_. Not when it _counted_. Not when it was supposed to be just the two of them.  
  
She didn’t even want anyone else.  
  
Glóin liked to tease her, even before they were married he’d teased her, joking that she’d get tired of him unless he kept her on her toes, but she didn’t think she could. It had only been a year but- she really didn't think she would ever get tired of him. That there would be a time when she wouldn't want him.  
  
But that didn't mean that things would always be easy.  
  
“What if I’m not a good mother,” Nori said. “You were the one who raised Ori. I didn’t really-“  
  
“Shush,” Dori said and squeezed her hands. “You’ll be a good mother. I promise. And anything you need help with I’ll be happy help with. If Glóin doesn’t get there first that is. I have the feeling he’s rather looking forward to being a father. You might need to work just to be allowed to help _him_.”  
  
“ _What_ makes you think he wants to be a father,” Nori said drily. “Is it how he’s already planning out names for the first _five_? Or the way he melts if he as much hears the word ‘baby’.”  
  
Dori giggled. “He’s quite lovely.” He gently squeezed Nori’s hands again before standing up, tugging at her to bring her along as well.  
  
Nori sighed and melted into the hug when Dori wrapped his arms around her, fisting her hands in the soft fabric of Dori’s shirt.  
  
“Congratulations,” he said quietly. “Are you all right?”  
  
“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’m scared. Things are going to change now.”  
  
And what if that ruined everything?  
  
“I can hardly believe what I’m hearing,” Dori said, pulling back far enough that he could look at her. “Is that my sister really telling me that she’s _not_ ready for a new adventure? Nori?”  
  
“Having a baby is not an adventure,” Nori scoffed. “It’s waking up in the middle of the night and changing nappies and getting puked on.”  
  
Dori rolled his eyes, and it was unlike him that Nori couldn’t help but smile. “Dear heart, you’re missing the fun parts of it.”  
  
“The eardrum bursting screams?” Nori suggested, snickering when Dori nudged her and tutted.  
  
“Go and tell your husband you will be parents,” he ordered. “And I’ll see if my favourite teacup can be salvaged.”  
  
When she apologised he just waved her off. “Don’t worry. Go on, but make sure Glóin isn’t holding anything fragile when you tell him. And he might need to sit down. Just to be sure.”  
  
-  
  
Trying to listen to her brother’s advice Nori plucked the abacus out of Glóin’s hands before settling herself in his lap. Seemed like a good way to make sure he remained seated.  
  
“Am I neglecting you?” Glóin asked, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, one big hand sliding beneath cloth to find the smooth skin of her back.  
  
“I’ve got something to tell you.”  
  
Nori bit her bottom lip.  Fuck. It was entirely unfair that she’d not been nervous before agreeing to an arranged marriage, nor during their wedding night, but now her stomach was full of all sorts of unpleasant critters.  
  
No wait, that- sounded wrong. She’d meant butterflies and such. Not the baby.  
  
The baby.  
  
It was _hers_. It was _theirs_.  
  
And she wanted it. She did. But it was still scary.  
  
Glóin snorted, and pressed a kiss to her neck. “Am I going to like it?”  
  
Nori bent her head to kiss him properly, smiling as she did so. Fine, it was scary, and she didn't know if she could do it, but when had she ever let that stop her from doing anything.  
  
“I think you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler, he really liked it.


End file.
